No Noticeable Talents
by MistroStrings
Summary: Snow's eyes grew wide like the handle on his sword as he raised his arm to block my attack. "You're not joking, are you?" He whispered harshly as our faces grew near one another. "Not joking," I clarified with a bemused smile. "Try hitting me." Jon/OC JonxOC Might continue later, but oneshot for now.


**Hi everyone! So, I've recently fell in love with Game of Thrones. Jon Snow always struck me as a very interesting character, and I thought writing a story might be fun! **

**However, I'm not sure if I will actually follow through with it. I basically had numerous scenes floating in my mind, and I just wanted to get them down in words. So, I thought about posting this oneshot and seeing what happens.**

**If you like where this is going, feel free to leave a comment. If you don't like where it's going, please feel free to leave a comment! :D Any advice is appreciated!**

**In the name of Lord Stark,**

**Mistro ;) **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

If I said I was afraid of the wall, I would be lying. The wall did not frighten me. It was what lied _beyond_ the wall that chilled me to the core. You did not need the never-ending snowfall to make your bones shudder. Not when the White Walkers were out there.

And I knew they were out there. No one needed to tell me, and I never had to see the creatures with my own eyes. If something weren't off balance with our world, there would be no wall. So, tell me. Didn't that mean something unwanted lingered behind that chunk of ice?

And yet, there it stood. Shimmering and sparkling under the sun and the moon. Every single day. Unmoving. Unforgiving. Massive and strong.

There was no one to hold me back when I had decided to go. There were no motherly whispers or fatherly concerns. I had no lover's gaze to watch me as I stumbled over hills and valleys to reach my destination.

I was alone. There was not even a title or noble surname to protect me. All I had was the warmth of my hair and the shield of my skin. That was all I needed to take me to the Night's Watch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're joking."

The Master-at-Arms did not take my appearance lightly. I had done my research ahead of time and learned that Alliser Thorne was not an openly friendly man. People might not have supposed this, judging by his curly, blonde locks. But if you looked into his face long enough, you were certain to get shivers down your spine.

"I'm not going to beg," I said defiantly. "You don't have to let me stay here. I'm merely requesting-"

"You're speaking out of terms, _girl_." If he hadn't hated me enough before, he was certainly ready to slit my throat then. "If you speak another word out of term, they will be the last words you speak."

"Let's not be too quick with our threats, Thorne." Lord Commander Mormont was more lenient with my sudden arrival, despite the bitterness still lingering on his tongue. None of them were happy I was there, but I stood my ground as much as my freezing feet would allow me. "What is your name, child?"

"Emelie," I muttered through white lips. My words disappeared into mist as my name echoed in the silent room. "That is all."

"You have no title? No last name?" Not responding was all the answer I could give him. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from Winterfell." I was grateful that Mormont was asking me questions. The longer he asked, and the more answers I gave, the more my chances of staying rose. At least, I prayed it would work this way.

"There are many loyal residents in Winterfell," he concluded. "If you tell me the name of your parents, I may know them and return you back to your rightful place."

_So much for raising my chances._

"That is one thing you cannot do." I didn't mean for my voice to sound to angry. Clearly, this offended the men and I tried my hardest to keep my punctuality in line. I had been hiking on foot for days, and my lost energy was morphing into hostility. "I'm sorry, Lord Commander. You must understand why I have come here and that is why I have been quick to defy you. I have nothing to return home to. There is no family awaiting me in Winterfell and I possess no noticeable talents. The only thing I find myself understanding is a bow and a sword." My voice trickled off into softer tones as embarrassment flushed over my face. "This is all I have to give to the world and I am offering it to Castle Black."

Thorne could only laugh. It was in his nature to laugh at the weak and I was apparently the worst of the lot. My face did not try and hide its shame. I needed the comfort of those castle walls. I needed somewhere to go. Castle Black was the only thing that seemed to make sense.

"This has never been done in our history…" The Lord Commander's words were carefully chosen and slow. I could not see where he was going with his decision, but I was hoping it was a positive outcome. "Young women like yourselves should be back in their villages, preparing for marriage."

"No one wishes to marry a penniless, nameless girl." His eyes snapped up towards me. There was clear angst in his wrinkles that I had disrupted him. "I apologize, my Lord. Continue, if you will."

He leaned back in his wooden seat, his eyes trailing over my body. I did not know how long it had been since he had seen a woman. But he was not looking at me with a man's eyes. I had no charms for that. He was looking at me as a soldier. The one way I desired to be viewed.

"You will stay here for one week. We will see how you do and take our judgment from there. If you show any signs of failing, we will send you back at the first instant."

Thorne's neck might have snapped from his torso if he had turned his head any more abruptly. "A _woman?_ At _Castle Black?_ Are you out of your mind?" The Lord Commander clearly did not appreciate being spoken to in this fashion. He hauled himself up from the chair and began to take his leave. Thorne continued on about the atrocities of the situation as Mormont shuffled towards my shivering figure.

"Emelie of Winterfell… You must know that my word is not law. Aemon is our guide in these walls. Outside of Castle Black, you can only rely on yourself." His eyes held wisdom as he stared into mine. I was certain mine were pooling over with fear. "Your arms are yours to strengthen. You have asked to be treated like a soldier, and for the next week, you shall be. I must request that you encourage the men to treat you like a brother. It is against their nature, but they have sworn to a different life. Sacrificing a woman from a hit may not startle them."

"I will try my best to reassure them," I muttered. "It is what I want. A fair fight is the only fight I will stand for."

"Good," he said with a hesitant sigh. "Because I fear you will have no opponents."

~.~.~.~.~

Castle Black was a pit for gloom. Everything was worn in shades of brown, black, white or grey. There were tints of blue in the surrounding ice, but no other color presented itself. Even our cold cheeks weren't rosy.

None of the men had seemed to take note of me yet. I had gotten to the wall late in the evening when most were on watch or sleeping. It was the perfect opportunity to prepare myself for the oncoming day. The day that I had to prove myself.

Because, let's be honest, first impressions are vital.

I did not know the time when I was roused from my bed. My nature woke me up early, and judging from the sounds below, I knew the others shared my instincts. My lightweight, black clothes were tossed on quickly. I was not offered armor or a sword of my own, so I used the one that I had carried with me from Winterfell. They were old and worn from my fights with animals. In practice, I was a huntress. Now I was going to be a soldier.

There was no one on the wall who could know my background or story. They would hate me upon first sight, but they did not entirely have a right to judge me. I just had to prove to the boys that I was one of them. Easy enough, right?

My feet carried me down an open, wooden stairway and into the main courtyard where the men were warming up for their daily practices. At first, not a single look was tossed my way. It was only after I began to clean up my sword that the _chinking _of the metal drew peoples' attention.

"Hey, boy!" A voice called out to me. "Just when did you get here? Look, gents! Fresh meat!"

My hair was pulled back and there was not an inch of makeup on my cold face. With my head down, I could have easily looked like one of them. I considered answering in a deep voice with my eyes turned away. They might have believed I was a boy and I could save myself the stares.

_Ah, who am I kidding? I have the eyes and brow of a female if I ever saw one._

My eyes slowly lifted from my chipped sword and onto the face of my speaker. He was a stout, plump little man in his mid-twenties. His face did not look promising and neither did the grip on his sword. I could have taken him down in one swoop had I been given the chance.

"I said… Who are-" The boy stopped as I finally lifted my face to his. My legs stretched themselves to my tallest height and our eyes were equal. His mouth hung open in awe, as though I was a White Walker from across the border.

"I heard what you said," I mumbled quietly. "I just didn't feel like responding." I then retreated back to the polishing of my sword, leaving him with a dumbfounded stare.

It didn't take long for the other men to get the hint. All of them were gathered around me until I suddenly felt rough fingers under my chin. They lifted my face up to be displayed like a doll. Angrily, I slapped the hand away and retreated back towards the stairs. I was not going to stand for that sort of gawking. They could not treat me like some figurine.

"That's a girl!" The short one called out with a shaky finger. "There's a girl in Castle Black!"

My feet angrily began to march up the stairs. A girl? I was a woman by many years! I was beginning to feel hot under my fur collar, despite the gentle snowfall surrounding me. It was dumb of me to go to Castle Black. It was dumb of me to think that I could be a Ranger.

"Wait."

I recognized the voice as Thorne's. My fingers clenched into fists at my side, but I knew he was above me and that I had to obey him. If I didn't, I would risk my chance at staying. Castle Black provided company, shelter and food; three things that weren't losing in a petty argument.

"Come back down here," he ordered. I turned on the steps and quietly followed him command. "Stand here." He pointed to a small spot next to him. There was not a glimpse of happiness on my face, nor a smile on my lips. He disgusted me and I had exchanged no more than twenty words with the man. "Take out your sword."

I flinched back in surprise. Surely, he wasn't going to duel me. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize for your own folly," he hissed in my ear. "I'm not here to listen to it. Take out your sword."

I did as I was ordered, though the last thing I wanted to do was please him. He then separated the men into a small circle around me. I was thankful that it was the early hours of the morning, and some men were off doing duties. That did not mean the ten men who _were_ there did not make me nervous.

My stamina came and went like a hot flash.

"Who will fight the lady?" He asked loudly. None of the men respond. I could only hang my head in mortification. "Come on, gentlemen. I heard Miss Emelie claim herself that she wanted to be treated as your equal. Surely, you can all take a hit from a girl."

"Yes, but can she take a hit from us?"

Everyone turned their heads to a young man. His arms were folded firmly over his chest and the frown he was wearing was not one of displeasure. He looked genuinely concerned with my presence, and it was all I could do not to stare back.

"Ah, Lord Snow would like to take the challenge, is that it?"

"That's not what I said," the boy said, taking a step forward. "I'm saying that there _is_ no fight. She's a woman. She shouldn't be here."

"I can handle it." My voice was too quiet to be convincing.

Thorne could only pat me on the back in amusement. "Did you hear that, Jon Snow? She just said herself that she can handle the likes of you. Why don't you come over here and show her what a true son of a Lord is like?"

I knew the boy. Jon Snow. He had been called a bastard in Winterfell. He was the illegitimate son of Lord Stark. Anyone could see resemblances of his father in his stance. There was trepidation to cause me harm as he entered the center of the circle. Again, I was reminded of the stories of his father. Lord Stark was said to be a good man, but he followed his duties despite his large heart.

Would his bastard son be the same in that respect?

"Are you going to take your sweet time about it, or are you going to give the girl what she wants?" Alliser's voice was low and stern. I could practically hear the men quaking in their boots. Jon Snow was not going to go through with it. I could read it in his eyes.

And yet, I _needed _him to take a swing at me. I practically begged him with my face, but he did not know me well enough to understand. So, I took my ready position, shocking all who stood around me. Hopefully he got the hint.

"You can't be serious!" The boy laughed incredulously. "I'm not saying you can't put up a square fight. I know nothing about you. But, can you really-"

"You just said you know nothing about me." My voice was a bit firmer as I spoke. Jon Snow was silenced in an instant as I held my ground. "If you do not know who I am, then you cannot be afraid to injure me. Perhaps I will not let you."

Jon Snow's arm was falling. He was still not going to fight. His black curls shook robotically as he moved away from the scene. "Get someone else to do your dirty work, Thorne," he hissed. "I'm not going to hurt her."

All I could do was fight him. If he wasn't going to fight me, no one would. I had to be the one to start it, and I wasn't going to be afraid. Thorne was just about ready to separate us, when I rushed forward with a raise of my sword.

Snow's eyes grew as wide as the handle on his sword as he raised his arm to block my attack. "You're not joking, are you?" He whispered harshly as our faces grew near one another.

"Not joking," I clarified with a bemused smile. "_Try_ hitting me."

And then he swung. I dogged it as immediately as I could, trying my hardest to block his attacks. He was incredibly gifted and fast. I could see strength in his hidden muscles, and I knew that when he fought, he did not just use his sword. But he was not going to shove a lady. Sword fight? Maybe. But a hit? Even a bastard had his boundaries.

I wasn't sure of how long we swung at one another, but eventually I was growing weak from lack of sleep and I had to yield. Jon Snow instantly dropped his weapon in relief. I could not be certain if he was tired, or if he was pleased he no longer had to fight a woman.

"You've certainly proved you're worth _something_." Thorne's voice was surprisingly gentler as I struggled to catch my breath. "Perhaps you will make a good member of the Watch." His white brows rose in amusement. "Then again, you have to be able to hold your liquor as well as your sword."

The men surrounding us all laughed, though their eyes could not detract from my face. Their stares held amazement, but I could not thank them for it. I did not need their tokens of appreciation to know my worth.

"Come, gentlemen," Thorne ordered with a snap of his fingers. "The morning practice is over. Clean your weapons and go get some food. Nothing to gawk about here."

The men did as they were ordered, but each one seemed to try and get as close to me as they possibly could. I scoffed at their wandering eyes. Everything I had to offer was hidden by thick, heavy armor. Eventually, they were gone from sight and Snow and I were left alone.

His head shook back and forth slowly. "You've got a strong arm, but I can't begin to guess where it came from."

"Winterfell," I answered. Both of us were struggling to get our words out after the heat of practice. "I come from the same land as you. We share a town and Lord."

"Yes, but not in the same way." I knew what he was trying to say. He was a Bastard son. He had some royal blood in him, even if it was stained. "I have never seen you in Winterfell. Do you lie to me?"

I shook my head, my hair tumbling into my eyes. I did not have the strength to pull it away. "No, you have not seen me, but I am there. I do not go into town much."

"What about food?"

"I am as quick with a bow and arrow as I am with a sword."

"And clothing?"

"There is only one of me. I do not require much."

The confused look could not seem to disappear from the man's face. Every inch of me seemed to bewilder him, but presumably not in a positive way. "You've made a bad choice coming here, Miss…"

"Emelie," I clarified. "And I am no Miss."

He laughed deeply at this, digging his sword into the cold earth with some frustration. His lips were set in a straight line as his eyes continued to ponder my presence. "Are you here by order?" The idea struck him as highly plausible. "Surely, you must be. A young woman would not come here on her own bidding. Who has sent you?"

"Perhaps I am not like other women. As far as I know, I am a lone direwolf, and I have come here on my own."

"You lie." His dark eyes narrowed towards me. He was beginning to believe his words and not mine. Apparently my feminine eyes were not as convincing as I had once thought them to be. "You must be lying."

"People have many names for me. A liar is not one of them."

Another laugh escaped his lips. Like my words, they spun out in small clouds from his chapped lips. "How many times have I heard that line before? The men always end up contradicting themselves."

I could not help to crack a bemused smile on my face. "If those men _lie_ about not being _liars_, then aren't they just staying true to their character?" Jon Snow's face fell in wonderment. My words were right, no matter how much he wanted to deny them. Laughing heartily, I pointed a bemused finger in his face before heading towards the armory. "Surely, you cannot condemn a man for that."

~.~.~.~.~.~

**So, that's all I think I'll post. Maybe I'll just leave it as a oneshot. I'm not sure yet. What do you all think? :) If you like it, I'll re-write it and make things much more detailed.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Also, I'm a GOT novice, I think, so any feedback about names/places/etc that are incorrect are much appreciated. **


End file.
